


Her diabolik lover

by Machi236



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Competition, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machi236/pseuds/Machi236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..Yui realized that he was still holding her and squirmed trying to get free. "A-ayato, the game is about to start". He chuckled darkly. Grazing his lips over her ear, he whispered, "If you're the prize then I'm diffidently not gonna let anyone else win. Every part of you belongs to me, so don't go letting anyone else catch you. If you do, then I'll just have to punish you later".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic i've previously posted on another site a while ago and i'm just reposting it here.  
> The foundation of this story is mainly based on the game. But there are references to events in the anime as well.  
> P.S  
> There are plenty of things about this show and that i do not agree with in the slightest.I just happen to enjoy this pairing :)

yui komori sat very still at her desk with a cup of hot cocoa in her lap and an ominous feeling in her gut. However, this feeling was nothing short of normal, as it practically came packaged with oddly misplaced mansion she now resided in. The cup in her lap was beginning to burn, but Yui had to concentrate. "If I don't picture him in my mind, maybe he won't appear", she told herself. Her entire being was on edge, and when this happened, _he_  would show up. She had developed her own conditioned warning system against him. Well, against all of them real-"Chichinashi" a voice whispered in her ear. Yui let out a loud yelp and shot out of her chair spilling hot cocoa on her nightgown. The cocoa burned, and as she danced in place, Ayato Shimaki roared with laughter. "A- ayato- kun!" She stammered as the burning liquid soaked though her gown. He didn't answer her as he was still pounding his fist on the ground gasping for air. "That was hilarious! Do it again!" he ordered. "T-that wasn't very funny! Please don't scare me like that again!" she said.

In her mind she sounded stern and angry. But in reality, Yui sounded about as threatening as a rumpled kitten. This was, sadly, as much force she would ever be able to put into her voice. This also transfers to her body and character. Growing up in the church, she had always been a frail and soft spoken child. Being rude or impolite was never a part of her personality either. Ayato knew all of this, and took it upon himself to make teasing her his new favorite sport. "Ah, you make it far too easy for me, Chichinashi!" Ayato exclaimed as he recovered from his laughing fit. "Did that burn? How much?" he asked, clearly enjoying his self.

Yui sighed and walked to her dresser to look for another gown. "I'm going to go change now" she said and headed towards her bathroom door. "Oh? Why don't you let me hel…" she closed the door pretending she didn't hear him. "I wonder if he'll leave me alone tonight. After all, he got his laugh" she thought as she pulled her new gown over her head. Though, if he's thirsty, Yui speculated, she would have no such luck. She returned to her room to find Ayato laid out flat on her four poster bed. Yui edged slowly towards the bed. He was probably pretending to be asleep so that he could startle her just like the first time they met. When she first met him, he was lying asleep on a whole thing resulted in her being harassed and her cell phone broken. Often times she would wonder, did she regret meeting Ayato and the other five Shimaki brothers? What exactly, did she feel for them? "Oi, what are you doing?" Yui snapped up. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at Ayato lost in thought. "Jeez, and here I was about to scare you again, way to ruin my fun".

Yui thought again, how dose she really feel about him? About all of them? Each brother was different in their own way, but they all had one thing in common. They were vampires. When she first arrived, she fled in terror after discovering this, but she was unable to escape the dark mansion. She was, however, allowed to choose which brother would drink from her and on impulse, she had chosen Ayato. "OOOOi! You're ignoring me again, I don't like that!" As it turned out, he was very possessive, narcissistic and overly playful. Ayato stood and walked towards her. He was very selfish and had a strange passion for masochism. He was right in front of her now. The boy was an absolute terror. Ayato smiled and tilted her chin so she was looking at him. And yet…she couldn't imagine life with any of the other brothers. "I wonder what it is your thinking about" he said in a low tone.

He rested one arm on her shoulder. "If it's about me, then I might be able to forgive you for ignoring me just now. Before she could stop herself, she answered. "I was thinking, that I couldn't imagine letting any of the others drink from me like Ayato-kun. Yui could have slapped herself. She stared at the floor, cheeks flushed. What did she just do? Cold hands clasped her face. "Hey, look at me", he demanded. She could tell by his voice that there was probably a large, cocky smile on his face. She finally looked up. Ayato looked…pleased, in his own savage way. "I like that". He pressed closer against her. "That's the way it should be. One day I'll make it to where your thoughts are consumed by me and me alone". She waited for the bite. His lips moved across her neck…. and kissed it. "You know, your blood tastes much sweeter when you're pleased", he remarked. He brought her face closer to his so that their lips barely touched when he spoke. "I wonder what sort of reactions I'll get out of you by doing things differently today", he whispered. Yui, shivered, and then wished she hadn't. He gave her a smile that reached his eyes. They usually do as he was the type of person who could find enjoyment in anything.

Her back was now against the wall, she stared up at Ayato. "Why don't you tell me what you said again? You know, about not being able to live without me". He whispered in her ear. "I didn't say that" Yui said looking down. Ayato moved his face closer to hers. Yui quickly moved her hands up to cover her flushed face. He laughed and said, "Hey, quit doing that and look at me". "I can't", Yui squeaked. She felt his palms come over hers to move them from her face. No! She thought, I can't look at him like this! Not when i….she stopped in mid-thought as Ayato had managed to remover her hands form her face and touched his lips to hers. It was over. What will she had left disappeared completely from her body. It no longer responded to her commands. The kiss was anything but gentle. Gentle was not something Ayato did well and never would be. However, Yui's treacherous arms brought themselves up to touch his messy red hair. After a while he pulls away and grins." Now are you going to repeat what you said?" Before she could answer he pulled her into another kiss. Yui almost fell over when he pulled back. He enjoyed surprising her, even if it made her terribly faint. Suddenly serious, he said, "You should only want me and your mind should only be filled with thoughts of me.

At the moment, Yui's mind was blank as a matter of fact. Only her senses were filled by him. His scent, eyes the feel of his jacket in her grip. She faintly realized that they had somehow migrated to her four poster bed. He just stared intently into her eyes. Most likely he was trying to make his words into reality by wiling her to believe that he was actually all she thought about. Only he would believe it was possible to WILL a thought into some one else's mind. "Only want me", he repeated in a soft voice. He pressed against her and stole another kiss making her mind blank again. "In return", he said slowly," I'll do the same for you." Yui became conscious again. What did he just say? Her face felt hotter than ever as felt a sudden sharp pain. Ayato sunk his fangs into her shoulder and began drinking. Yui winced but did not fight as she usually would have. Instead she stroked his hair. His body, now tangled with hers, tensed slightly. She quickly removed her hands.

She didn't know what that reaction meant. He removed his fangs and said "I was right, you blood is much sweeter than usual. I wonder if it was something I said". Yui felt her chest swell and the blood rush back to her cheeks. "I want to hear from you" he whispered. "What exactly are you thinking right now? I want you to tell me". Everything Ayato says has an energetic and confident ring to it. However this time he almost sounded genuinely curious. Yui stared down at his face, still rested on her shoulder where he bit her. Somehow she manages to find the energy to speak. "Every day, Ayato-kun does this. I wait in this room to be drunken from, to be vulnerable." Ayato listens with an unreadable expression. Yui continues. "My mind goes blank each time you kiss me. My heart swells and I don't know how to react. It's terrifying and my heart never slows down. It's painful and I never know what to expect. But I do know", Yui paused and looked towards the ground.

"If given the choice", Yui said softly, "I'd do it all again". There was a pause. After a while, she finally looked to see his reaction. He was, staring at her. He almost looked confused. "A-ayato kun?" "I was thinking", he said. He turned over so that she was resting on him. "If you mean what you say, then why don't  _you_ try kissing  _me_ for once?" Yui froze. She'd never attempted anything like that before. Ayato grinned, clearly enjoying her surprised expression. "C'mon", he said grabbing a hold of her wrists to keep her on top of him. "What cha waiting for?" Yui bit her lip and looked away. Ayato let out a sigh of agitation.

"If you won't do that, then I'll just have you repeat what you just told me over again at our monthly dinner party tomorrow". Yui was at a loss. She wanted to take back everything she just said! "Hey now what's that scary look your giving me?" he asked with mock terror in his voice. Yui's face flushed with anger, and she turned her palms into tiny fists as she tried to free herself from his grasp. "Ah! "He exclaimed easily resisting her flailing. "That's a new one. I like that expression on you!" He changed his position gain so that he was on top of her. "It makes me want to devour you whole!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yui sat in class that night, feeling promptly sleep deprived. When Ayato decides to visit her room, she never comes out with more than 3 hours of sleep. This isn't a problem for him as he usually sleeps through class. Yui felt a sudden chill, and just then, Kanato, one of the Shimaki brothers, appeared next to her desk holding his signature teddy bear. Yui fought back a yelp. "Teddy says Yui looks tired today. If you fall asleep during today's dinner party then I won't be accountable for what happens to your desert", Kanato said with his soft childlike voice. "Yes, I'll keep that in mind", Yui said. Yui suddenly remembered what Ayato had said to her before." If you mean what you say, then why don't you try kissing me for once? If you won't do that, then I'll just have you repeat what you just told me over again at our monthly dinner party tomorrow". Yui dared a glance at the desk were Ayato sat. This was a mistake, as he was staring at her with a diabolic grin on his face. It was as if he read her thoughts. Yui buried her face in her arms and suppressed a cry. Kanato cocked his head and stared at her curiously. "She sure is weird huh teddy, he said making his way back to his desk". Yui was too tired to pay much attention in class that night. She instead thought about what she told Ayato yesterday. To her dismay, it was all true. The night's activities had left much of her body covered in bites and kiss marks. This was what usually happened when he visited her room. It hurt when he bites her, however, she still could not resist him mentally or psychically. Oh goodness, she thought. Maybe I am a masochist!

* * *

 

Yui slowly opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep at her desk. It was still the middle of the period and the teacher did not seem to notice her sleeping. Goodness, I was more fatigued than I thought. Ayato took a lot of blood last night. It was her "punishment" for not kissing him herself. I wonder what he'll do if I don't comply at this evenings dinner party Yui thought. A shiver ran down her spine. That was not something she'd want to find out. Her only choice was to go on the offensive! Somehow, Yui was going to distract Ayato enough so that he would forget about the party.

Yui sat next to Ayato for lunch as usual. Today they ate on the roof of the Academy's main building. He never liked eating at the same place twice. She opened her boxed lunch and set her plan into action. "A-ayato-kun", she stammered, would you like a bite of my takoyaki, I made some for culinary class earlier and thought you might like some", she said looking at the ground."Heh? What are you a love struck school girl offering homemade lunch to her beloved sempai?" But...we're in the same grade she thought. He laughed However and took a stick. She sized the opportunity while he was unable to speak." Um- I was wondering if we could play a game after school today." Ayato swallowed the last bit of takoyaki. "Well this is bold of you Chichinashi, but I suppose yours truly is moderately interested. What kind of game did you have in mind? "Yui, recovering from the shock of how easy it was to convince him to lsten, answered quickly. "I thought we could play capture the mouse!" Ayato gave an annoyed sigh. "Lame! Let me guess, I'm the cat and you're the mouse. You'll run and I'll have to go find you. Sorry Chichinashi, but we've played this before this and it's far too easy to win". Yui thought quickly, "o-ok, then how about I hide somewhere in town instead! It's a much larger area to cover than the house and it'll be hard for you to find me". Ayato snorted. "Hard? For me?" Even if I gave you an hour head start, I could catch you in less than 10 minutes!" Yui puffed her cheeks. "How rude, I'll have you know I was just tired then and that I've been getting high marks in gym!"

A sudden shiver ran down Yui 's spine."Heeeeeh? what's this? Are we actually going to play a game with you my flower?" Yui jumped just a bit. She was becoming quite accustomed to their spontaneous appearances. Laito Shimaki materialized beside Yui and tipped his fedora. "I'm sorry to say Ayato, but I think Bitch-Chan's got the upper hand here. The city is very large. I think it would take you at least 20 minutes to find her" Yui glowered at the ground. "However, it only took me about 5 minutes to find her when she thought it would be a good idea to escape into the city the first time". Ayato scoffed and glared at his brother. "Laito, what exactly are you trying to say?" Yui sat in silence, still holding her lunch box. This was actually going in her favor. If this continues, ayato will diffidently want to play the game. Yui's chest tightened for a second and in another, a tall figure appeared beside Laito. "I believe Laito is saying that he could find the human faster than you in this silly scenario. However that is not of any interest to me". Reiji Shimaki, the second eldest of the Shimaki brothers loomed over her and adjusted his glasses. "It sounds to me like the human is plotting something".

Yui stiffened and immediately glanced at Ayato. His eye brows were furred in confusion. Most likely it was because he was still focusing Laitos last comment. Ayato was not good at thinking about too many things at once, especially when one was a direct challenge to him. This was what Yui was counting on. She looked back up at Reiji. "I-I don't understand what you mean ". "Ahhhhh! "~Laito exclaimed. " It's true, this is an odd suggestion from you Bitch-chan. If I had to guess, I'd say that you had some sort of plot to escape from us, how naughty!" Yui was caught off guard, she actually did not once think of this as a potential opportunity to escape. Reiji stared at her skeptically, and glanced over at ayato. "Humph, waste of my time". You can play your little games. I don't care about that, as long as you know that you could never escape from us". Yui stared down into her lunch box. Should she rethink her motives?

Ayato stood up. "Laito, I think I'll take you up on your challenge! " He had hardly paid attention to the last few minutes of their discussion. Laito looked taken back for a moment. "Hmm? I don't remember actually chall"-"Either way! "-Ayato interrupted, "I know her sent better than anyone, I could find her anywhere at any time. Yui felt her cheeks warm just a bit and looked down "Ooh? And what would happen if I were to find her first?" Yu deflated, oh dear god. He might as well have opened the flood gates. One by one the other 3 Shimaki brothers appeared on the roof top, Kanato, Subaru and Shu. Kanato cocked his head, "are we playing a game? Will there be prizes?" Shu, the eldest rested his back on the cement wall and said nothing. Subaru crossed his arms, "There's nothing better to do. I was getting bored in class anyway. Yui buried her face in her palms. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Yui thought, one way or another Yui would be the victim." So what does the winner get?" Kanato asked while picking at his teddy bears ear. Shu lifted his blonde head and looked lazily towards Yui. "You know, none of us, aside from Ayato, has had the chance to taste the woman's blood".Yui stared at him. Not Shu too.

Laito clapped his hands together! "Ah~ that's right!" he exclaimed. Ayato hogs her all to himself even when the aroma coming from her is so sweet. That settles it, whoever wins gets to take the little lady all for themselves tonight!" Yui was beginning to sink deeper into depression. She had dug herself into a bigger hole than the one she wanted to get out of. Reiji scoffed, "do whatever you like. However I do not want any of you tardy for dinner tonight". Ayato shot up. "Alright! Now that that's all settled, I can show all you bastards how lowly you are compared to yours truly!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

The other brothers made their way back to their classrooms. They had decided to give Yui an hour and a half head start. After that they have 2 hours to capture her. The game starts in exactly 10 minutes. The first vampire to bring Yui back to the main lobby of the mansion wins.

Aside from this, there were no other rules. Whoever wins can do what they please with Yui for the night regardless of Ayato's claim on her. If she could last until the dinner party then she would be the winner.

Of course, no decision was made for what would happen if she wins the game. Yui sniffed, is it THAT impossible? Yui stood at the entrance of the Academy trying to ignore the fact that she is about to skip half a night of class. She looked up at Ayato who choose to remain next to her until the game started. He grinned down at her.

"Why do you look so worried? With the others playing this will be much more fun than if it was just us".

Yui sighed and looked away. This whole ordeal was going to make her feint. Ayato suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You couldn't possibly be worried about one of the others having you for a night", he said in a low tone.

" You obviously know that that's impossible considering the fact that your truly is the star player in this game".

 "Your confidence exceeds you",Yui whispered.

Before he could process what that meant Yui added, "Umm, about the dinner party…"

Ayato snorted, "I already told you, I'm diffidently gonna have you back before the dinner party". Yui relaxed, at least the excitement of the game made him completely forget about her broadcast.

Yui realized that he was still holding her and squirmed trying to get free.

"A-ayato, the game is about to start".

He chuckled darkly. Grazing his lips over her ear, he whispered, "If you're the prize then I'm diffidently not gonna let anyone else win. Every part of you belongs to me, so don't go letting anyone else catch you. If you do, then I'll just have to punish you later".

He brushed his lips across hers in a surprisingly affectionate gesture and then Yui was alone.

* * *

 

Yui wandered through the city, going in no particular direction. There weren't too many people or cars out and about this evening. She looked at her watch. She only had about 10 minutes since her head start was up. She thought a lot about what Reiji said.

What if she actually used this chance to escape, or to find her father? But then again, where would she go, and where would she look? Yui sighed, it's not like she could evade them for that long anyway. She took a rest on a nearby bench and stared up at the night sky.

There was absolutely nothing she could do. One way or another they were going to catch her and bring her back. Yui suddenly became very aggravated. Fine, she stood up, "If I can't escape from them, then-then… I'll just have to win this game myself!"

Yui felt a shiver down her spine. Her early warning system, Laito was nearby. As if on que, Laito appeared across the street. "What was that about winning the game? "He said in his normal dreamy tone.

"You can't be serious, Bitch-Chan~".

Yui froze. Impossible, the game only just started.

" How did you find me so fast?"She asked taking a few steps back.

Laito spread his arms wide.

"I have an incredible information network. Now, why don't you come to me? I'll make sure we have more fun then you could ever imagine tomorrow night".

Yui sprinted in the other direction. How long would it be before the others caught up with him? After running for a while, Yui looked behind her to see if she was still being chased. It took several minutes for her to realize that Laito had been lightly jogging next to her.

" You're so disobedient pet! It's just adorable!"

Yui yelped and tripped over her own feet. Before she could get up two hands clasped her shoulders, pinning her to the cement. "Ahhhh~I don't think I can wait until tomorrow, the aroma coming from you is just too mouthwatering. I think it would be fine if I had just a taste before I claim my prize".

"N-no, let me go!"

Yui struggled feebly trying to free herself from Laitos arms. Laito's expression was one of pure pleasure.

"Yes, just like that, I adore those desperate cries. If you scream for me I might let you choose where I will drink from".

Yui began to tremble. Her experiences with Ayato's fangs had been far from pleasurable. However it never garnered this sort of reaction from her. For some reason, the thought of Laitos fangs piercing her skin sent a wave pure panic through her body.

"Well, if you won't scream for me, I guess I'll be just a little predictable and start with your neck".

He lowered his head down to her neck and licked it. Just before Laitos fangs reached Yui's neck Yui felt a strange tingle in her fingers. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing Laito?" Yui strained to look over Laitos shoulder. Subaru Shimaki stood with his arms crossed a few feet away. Yui continued to struggle under Laito.

"Bitch-Chan, I'm going to need you to stay still for me, you're the basketball and I need to keep you from the opposite team".

Laito turned his attention on his opponent" I'm just having a little sample before the main course"

Laito said happily. Subaru lifted his lip in disgust.

"When I play a game, I play it seriously. Seeing you "sample" her as if you've already won really pisses me off!"

Laito pouted at his half-brother.

"Aw, You're always such a spoil sport".

Yui seized her opportunity and bit down on Laitos arm. Laito yelped and Yui scrambled from under him. Before he could chase her Subaru appeared before him.

"You haven't won the game just yet, Laito".

* * *

 

Yui ran down another empty street. Where were all the people tonight? She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Why did she believe that she could win this game? If it wasn't for Subaru, Laito would have taken her. Yui felt a slight twinge at the thought of Subaru.

When she looked over Laitos shoulders, she kind of expected for it to be Ayato standing there. Am I…disappointed? She wondered. As she rounded the next corner, she froze. There was body sprawled right in the middle of the street. Yui immediately ran towards the figure. As she approached the body she began to make out his features. She got a little closer and stopped.

Shu? Oh my goodness, was he hurt? She reached him and knelt at his side.

"Shu, can you hear me? Shu?"

Slowly, he opened his eyes and focused on Yui.

"What do you want?"

"Erm....uh...why are you sleeping in the middle of the street? It's dangerous, even if the city is a bit quiet tonight".

Shu slowly sat up and took out his ear buds.

"Is it of any concern to you?"

Yui was astonished. "O-of course it is. You could die! And what about the game, are you not playing anymore?"

Shu yawned. "Oh, that's right. I'd forgotten all about that".

He lazily took Yui's wrists.

"Well, I guess you're caught now".

Yui stared blankly at the eldest Shimaki brother.

"Ummm, well aren't you supposed to try and take me back to the mansion?"

Shu looked into the distance for a moment.

"Right, I forgot about that too. This all seems like far too much work".

"Oh? Well I suppose you don't have to participate if you don't want to".

Shu shifted his gaze to Yui. His hold on her wrist tightened and he leaned closer to her.

"U-um, Shu? Is something wrong?" Yui asked nervously.

Shu smiled, "no, I think I will participate".

He stood up and brought her with him. He placed both of her hands on his face. Yui's breath caught in her throat.

"Now....are you going to try and escape from me?"

Shus palms were cold over hers but Yui made no move to escape. Shus face was inches from hers. His deep blue eyes held her there, and for a moment, they just stood like that in the middle of the street. Shu broke the silence.

"I suppose it's time to get you back to the finish line".

Before she could say anything, he effortlessly slung her over his shoulder.

"The others are probably busy ripping each other's throats out, but it's still going to be a hassle getting you back. While holding another person we can't teleport like usual".

Shu turned to start towards the mansion but stopped in mid step and turned his head the opposite direction.Yui suddenly shuddered; there was an ominous feeling in her gut.

" Yo, Chichinashi!"

Yui snapped her head up.

" Sorry I took so long. That brat was more trouble than he's worth, but I scared him off for a while".

Ayato stood under a lamp post wearing a dangerous grin. He then turned his attention to Shu who had his back towards him.

"Oi Shu, That woman you got there is mine. I'd appreciate it if you didn't fling her around as if you had some claim on her".

Shu smiled, "she's in my possession right now is she not? So that means that right now, she belongs to me".

Ayatos expression twisted in anger.

"You're gonna regret that, Shu".

Yui sighed internally. Somehow, Ayato was going to find a way to blame her for this. Shu sighed as well.

"This is so much trouble. Let's just get going already".

* * *

 

Despite not being able to teleport, Shu moved faster than any human Yui's ever seen. She held on to his neck for dear life as they sped through the city. Ayato however, was not weighed down by another person. Many times Yui had found herself in the arms of Ayato only to be stolen again by Shu and so on.

At some point they stopped in a clearing and faced each other. By this time Yui felt as if she was going to lose consciousness. She was in Shu's possession at the the moment. Shu scratched his head with a free arm.

"The others are catching up, we're not gonna get anywhere like this ".

Ayato huffed. "Stop making excuses just because you know you're gonna lose".

The high pitched sequels of bats echoed throughout the clearing and a dark figure materialized from thin air.

"He's right dear brother!" Laito crossed his arms."Making excuses is a bad habit". He looked at Yui. "You caused me quite a bit of trouble back there Bitch-chan. I'll be sure to punish you later".

Ayato frowned, "damn you, wasting my others are already here".

One by one, the two other brothers appeared behind Laito. Kanato, whose hair clothing seemed to be tattered, glared at Ayato. "I'm think i agree with what shu was saying a moment ago.I can't help but think this game is taking much longer than we anticipated". Subaru's said nothing and kept his eyes focused on Yui.

Shu stared blankly at his brothers for a moment, and then shifted his gaze to Ayato. He swung Yui in his arms so that he was holding her bridal style.

"Are you trying to think up a new strategy now that were all assembled?" Laito asked amused.

Yui's body stiffened as shu slowly brought his face inches from hers. At this point,her body was well beyond the point of panic.Ayato's voice was one of pure rage.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Shu, who kept his eyes locked on yui's, spoke softly. His lips grazed her cheek as he spoke.

"This game isn't keeping me awake anymore". He pressed her closer to his chest and with one last smirk at Ayato, Shu slowly pressed his lips to Yuis. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment, no one said anything. Yui feared that if her legs ever contacted the ground again, she'd discover that they were no longer functional. Yuis mind was also becoming dysfunctional as it was propelling it's self into a million places at once. Shu removed his lips and she was able to turn her head enough to look at Ayato who had been in the process of lunging at them eyes burning with outrage. They seemed to be moving in slow motion as Shu Smiled and braced himself.

Just then, something odd happened. Without thinking or making any conscious decisions, Yui took a deep breath, held it for a moment and let out an ear piercing scream. Ayato stopped in his tracks and Shu nearly dropped the screeching Yui. Laito covered his ears and yelled.

"DEAR GOD brother, make her stop!"

Kanato crouched and covered his teddy's ears. Subaru grimaced and yelled, "stop her before i have to!"

She'd completely lost it and couldn't make herself stop. All of her emotions were welling up at once. Yui then felt a cold hand clasp over her mouth.

"That is enough". Reiji had, at some point, appeared in the clearing and somehow snatched Yui form Shu. The surprise of the transfer made Yui silent. Reiji addressed the others. "This game is getting out of hand and you're drawing unnecessary attention to your selves. Laito smirked, so the spell is wearing off then?

"Spell?" said Ayato, confused.

Laito laughed and shook his head." Brother you haven't noticed that the city's been pretty quiet tonight?"

Ayato gaped at Laito. "So you made the people in the city disappear?"

Reiji groaned. "Ayato use your brain, he simply made their presence less noticeable to us and ours less noticeable to them. Laito added, I guess it had a particularly strong effect on you, couldn't you at least make out the faint presence of the people passing by?" 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Yui remembered how she found Shu lying in the middle of the street. They both could have been ran over at that time and not have seen the car coming!" In any case", Reiji continued, "the time limit of your game has expired and it is time for you all to return home."

"Hold on", said Subaru. "We still need to decide a winner here".

Shu yawned and scratched his head. "He's right, I didn't play this tiring game for no reason". Ayato gave a short laugh.

"Either way it would come down to Shu and I. How many of you actually managed to capture her at all? Kanato looked away with a sour expression on his face.

"Teddy and I didn't like this game anyway."Subaru remained silent.

"Well I found Bitch-Chan before any of you" Laito added.

Reiji adjusted his glasses with his free hand. "I believe I have a solution", he announced.

His other hand was on Yui's shoulder. This fact did not go unnoticed by Ayato, who Yui saw was eyeing it distastefully.

"The rules were quite simple; bring the girl back to the house in the anointed amount of time. None of you managed to do this. When you created it, Miss Komori stated that she should also be a player in this game. None of you rejected the idea. This being said, SHE is the winner of your silly game".

Yui was as shocked as everyone else in the clearing looked.

"Now decide on your prize so we may return home".

She was suddenly put into an awkward position. The deal was that one of them would have her to do with whatever they liked for an entire night, so this would be the same for her right? Her face warmed at the thought. This means she has to choose one of the brothers involved in the game. She then remembered the announcement Ayato planned for her to make at dinner today. Had he forgotten? She glanced at Ayato who had an unreadable expression on his face. If he became her's for tonight, she could make it so that she wouldn't have to make that embarrassing announcement.

Yui mustered up her courage and stepped forward. "Since I've won the game, I choose…". She paused. Blushing profusely, she pointed a shaky finger at Ayato.

"I-I choose, A-A-Ayato-kun to do whatever I say for one night."

There was a brief silence, then an outburst of laughter. Even Reiji and Shu were quietly chuckling. Ayato, much to Yui's surprise, looked genuinely shocked. Laito, who laughed the loudest choked out, ahhh~ brother will be helpless to the bidding of a human! A HUMAN! My goodness, I wonder what horrors little Bitch-Chan has in store for you! Would you mind if I watched?" Ayato turned his back to them.

"Whatever, I'm heading back to the mansion." He looked back at Yui, and added, "You'll be properly punished after all this is over".

He then began walking. Still snickering, Laito called after him.

"Wait-wait, you mean AFTER she makes you her BITCH right?"

They all began walking through the clearing. Yui sighed and wondered how much more of this her poor nerves could take. Then another thought occurred to her. Aside from her primary motive, just what exactly was she going to do with her night?


	5. Chapter 5

The dinner party that night was as placid as always. However each brother of the sakamaki household attended, and even stayed until the end which was quite rare. However the most notable part of dinner was Ayatos piercing stare at Shu. Yui nervously sipped her cranberry juice.

Ayato looked as if he could pounce at his brother at any moment! However, Shu paid him no attention and Though worried, Yui was secretly relieved that for now, his ill will was directed at Shu rather than herself.

But even so,she was positive that Ayato would find a way to turn this around on her. Yui sighed and took another sip of her juice.

When everyone rose to retire to their rooms, Laito tapped Yui on her shoulder. Yui froze at his touch. She still remembered the terrifying ordeal he put her through earlier during the game. "Y-yes? What is it".

Laito snickered,"It's quite humbling to know that my mere touch still has an effect on you Bitch-chan~!Oh how lovely our night would have been if i had won the game."

Yui stiffened at the thought.

"But alas, there is no use in dwelling on spilled milk. I was just letting you know that the rules of the game were absolute. No real man would shy away from the consequence of loosing a fair game.

He is yours to command tonight, just say something along the lines of... 'I would like for Ayato to do this' and he will obey".

Yui's cheeks became warm at the thought of saying something so embarrassing.

"Now", Laito continued."About my proposal of being a spectator of such a glorifying event..." .

Before Yui could answer, Ayato appeared behind her.

"Oi, Laito, what kind of ideas do you think your filling her her head up with? Stop messing with what belongs to me".

Laito raised his hands. "Sorry, sorry. But if i do remember correctly, i'm messing with what YOU belong to right?

Ayato growled.

" Get lost".

With a final snicker Laito left them. Ayato glanced at Yui and then turned his back on her to walk in the other direction down the hall.

"Ayato-kun? Where are you going?"

Ayato scoffed

"Where the hell do you think? I'm gonna go find that punk and rip his entrails out!"

Buy "Punk" Yui could only assume he was referring to Shu. Ayato clenched his fists, "i didn't like ANY of them touching you. But it was a part of the game.

For just this once i allowed it. But what that bastard did was unforgivable!"

His eyes burned with rage. Yui had seen him angry plenty of times before but the way he looked right now, Yui could truly believe he was angry enough to rip out ANYONE'S entrails.

Ayato started down the hall again. Yui had to stop him. If either of them got hurt, it would be because of her! Yui walked after Ayato. But how on earth would she do that? He was so stubborn once he's made up his mind.

She thought of what Laito had told her a moment ago.

_He is yours to command tonight_.

That's right, she could claim her prize. Yui ran to catch up with Ayato."Acually Ayato-kun..."! She called after him. He ignored her and walked faster. "Ayato-kun!Please, i wanted to ask.."

He was so hard to keep up with.

Every time yui caught up to him he sped up.

She had to use her victory in the game but Yui couldn't form the right words. She was too embarrassed to say them!

"Dammit, where did that sloth get to so fast?"Ayato muttered to himself.

Yui, still trotting behind Ayato, thought about the rarity of this chance. In this house she was powerless. When would she ever have this opportunity again? All she needed to do was say it! Yui stopped walking.

With as much power she could summon to her light voice she shouted.

"Ayato-kun, please stop, right now!"

Ayato stopped walking and turned to look at Yui in disbelief.

"And just who the hell are you to give orders to-".Ayato stopped in mid sentence. Yui figured that the realization of his current situation had kicked in. Ayato glared down at Yui, but he just stood there, silent.

Yui was astonished. For some reason, she didn't actually think it would work. She felt a sudden tingle of satisfaction. Ayato radiated annoyance.

"I had to stop you. You were going to fight with your own brother and one of you might have gotten hurt..."

Ayato grimaced at the blonde but she continued.

"A-and i won the game so i thought it was only fair..."

" FINE! He shouted. I lost, but believe me, once this is over, you'll receive the punishment of a lifetime!

Yui felt do doubt regarding this but she had to stop him from possibly ripping out some ones insides!Whats more, she also had do something with this precious opportunity.

Ayato crossed his arms. "None of this changes the fact that that you were kissed by that bastard right in front of me. He has a death wish".

Yui needed to get his mind off of that soon. Ayato turned away from her once again."I'm outta here. Don 't let any of them touch you while i'm gone."

NO! He couldn't leave yet!Yui had to act. There was no way she could let him slip away NOW.

"WAIT!"

Ayato growled. "What do you want?"

"Umm..i-i uh."

Yui stammered. She didn't actually know what she wanted. She just did not want him to leave.

"Ummmm, I would like for Ayato-kun to join me for some tea in my room...just for a little while..."

Ayato gave her a dumbfounded look."TEA? That's what you want?

Yui, nodded. It wasn't the best use of her new-founded power, but it was all she could think of. She looked up at Ayato. He was biting his lip. It seemed like he was trying extremely hard... not to laugh.

Yui was offended. She was trying her hardest to be brave.

"F-fine", he said in a poorly controlled voice. "C'omon, lets go have that tea."

Ayato walked past Yui. Clearly amused, he snickered to himself.

"Of course, only SHE would think of something like that".

He was laughing at her! Yui puffed her cheeks.

Ayato turned to her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?You said this would only be for a bit right?"  
Yui looked up.

"Actually..Ayato-kun...Ayato-kun will spend the ENTIRE NIGHT with me tonight!

And I...I... WILL HEAR ABSOLUTELY NO OBJECTIONS!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that left kudos or commented!Ill post the next part soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Yui once again sat very still at her desk. She was back in her room, and she felt absolutely miserable. First, she was very tired. The nights activities had took a quite a toll on her. Second, she still had not thought up an appropriate use for her new "prize" and time was against her.

However the main reason for her discomfort was the evil glare being given to her from across the room. Ayato was scowling at her from as far away as the room would allow. A few moments ago, she shouted at him and ordered him to her room. After she gave the order, he stood there in disbelief for almost an entire minute.

It was almost as if he didn't know how to react to her words. As far as she knew, no one had ever ORDERED Ayato to do ANYTHING before. When his face finally settled on an expression of suppressed rage, Ayato simply turned and began walking.

Yui followed, but he (again) quickened his pace whenever she caught up to him. When they reached her room, Ayato grabbed a chair, found a corner, and commenced his unrelenting stare of death. He was very good at those.

Yui was unsure of what to do now. She had never been glared at with hatred before. In fact, she'd never really been HATED before either. With this, Yui felt horribly looked at the clock. They still had quite a while to go before her time was up. Yui took a deep breath and remembered her resolve. Even if it's just once, Yui was going to do what  _she_ wanted!

With a smile she stood up from her desk and plopped on the edge of her bed. She patted the space next to her.

"Ayato-kun! Come and sit closer to me!"

Ayato narrowed his eyes and inched his chair closer. Yui patted the bed again.

"No, come sit next to me."

Ayato reluctantly rose from his chair and sat at the furthest end of her bed. Yui suppressed a giggle. In this light, he seemed more childlike than scary. She scooted over to him. Ayato looked away.

"Ayato kun, I know you're probably angry, but I won the game fair and square."

Truth be told, she only succeeded in getting tossed around like a basketball. But she left that out. Ayato twitched a little but said nothing. Yui tried again.

" I won the prize, so I'd like for you to speak to me."

Ayato crossed his arms. The gesture almost came off as defensive.

Ayato murmured," You don't have to rub it in. I wasn't able to win, but I assure you, this is the last time I will ever take orders from any one".

Ayato then scratched his head and added, "This is also the last time I will ever say anything like this but…" Yui waited. Ayato averted his gaze again. "I said I would be the one to find you first but… suddenly remembered what he told her before the game began.  _If you're the prize then I'm diffidently not gonna lose._

Yui felt a lump form in her throat. Ayato really wanted to be the one to catch her.

Ayato continued, "But I'm still gonna punish you later, so there."

Despite his not so threatening threat, Yui smiled. He was apologizing to her.

"Ayato-kun, stay still for a second."

Yui extended her hand. Ayato flinched from it at first but grudgingly obeyed. She ran her fingers through his bright hair. Ayato grimaced, what the hell do you think I am? A stray mut? Yui ignored this and started to giggle as she played with his fluffy hair.

Yuis cheeks were hot just from doing this simple act. But she could not hide the smile on her face. Ayato started to grumble. Even as she stroked his hair, Yui noticed that Ayato was still trying not get close to her. It was like this ever since they returned home from the game that night. Yui stopped petting him.

"Ayato-kun, why have been shying away from me?"

Ayato gave her a questioning look. "What are you on about?"

He spoke as if he didn't even notice that he'd been doing such a thing.

He didn't want to be near her. She guessed it was to be expected given his situation. This dishearted her. Yui did not want to touch him if he didn't want her to. But something even bigger than that nagged at her. Ayato wasn't used to being in this position, at least not as far as she knew. Yui guessed that this was why he shied away from her. And somehow, he reminded Yui of herself.

Yui grimaced at that and shook her head. She recalled everything that's happened up until now. If he were in her shoes right now, Ayato would not hesitate to make what he wanted known.

No...Ayato is ALWAYS in this position. And SHE was the one who shied away. But he'd never given her the consideration she now wanted to give him.

That in its self was a heavy blow.

Their gazes averted form one another, they both just sat there on the edge of the bed not saying a word. Yui glanced at Ayato's distant form and in that instant she made a decision.

* * *

Ayato didn't want to admit it, but he felt uneasy. He was the BEST, and yet here he was, takeing orders from the person that was supposed to be HIS. Knowing that he'd have to do whatever she wanted put him on edge.

This was something he spent his entire life trying to avoid, so he'd never again have to feel as he did  _back then._  He noticed that she'd stopped stroking his hair. He turned his attention to girl sitting beside him again.

"Wha-"

before he could finish his sentence she abruptly stood up and planted herself in front of him.

Ayato didn't like that she was looming over him but as he tried to stand she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay where you are Ayato-kun". Ayato slowly sat back down. Something about her seemed different all of a sudden.

Now standing between his legs Yui placed her both her hands on his shoulders and stared directly into his eyes from above.

"Ayato-kun is not allowed to speak to me until I say so".

Before he could react she gently placed a hand over his mouth. "No arguing", she said softly before adding, "Please."

Yui slowly pushed Ayatos back to the mattress with both hands on his he could protest, In one motion Yui placed herself atop his waist.

"Please sit still Ayato-kun".

I 've..i've wanted to do this for a while...so".

Her voice was unsure but she did not break eye contact. Involuntarily, he gulped as she began trailing her fingers lightly across his Adams apple. This wasn't a position he wanted to be in, at least that's what he told himself. However, No matter what he did, he could not tear his eyes off of her. She seemed more curious than anything. Ayato had touched every part of her body before, he realized.

She'd never had much of a chance to explore his. Yui's hands seemed hesitant at first, but the more they explored the more confident they became. One of them found its way under his shirt while the other stayed planted on his chest. Ayato inhaled sharply and gritted his teeth. Yui paused at his reaction, but only for a moment. One of her hands stopped at Ayatos collarbone.

"Ayato-kun often bites me here when he drinks."

Ayato had all but forgotten about his thirst, but it flared widely as Yui placed a kiss directly above his collar filling his senses with her scent. She had never smelled this intoxicating before.

Ayato's hands immediately found Yuis shoulders trying to draw her even closer. But calmly, she touched his cheek and said, "No, you'll leave your hands at your sides."

And to his astonishment, he slowly removed his hands. _DAMMIT ALL,_  he thought to himself. He shouldn't be letting something like this happen, bet or not. She was HIS prey!

He threw his arm over his face squeezing his eyes shut in aggravation. Every part of him should be rejecting this. But the more she touched him like this the less he cared about that.

* * *

Yui had never before seen these kind of reactions from Ayato. She'd been greedy and wanted to see more. Before she knew what she was doing, Yui lowered her head to Ayatos neck and placed another kiss there. He shuddered in response and she did it again, this time on his cheek. Yui stopped to look at his face. His forearm rested over his eyes so it was hard to see his expression.

She remembered the other night when Ayato teased her about not being able to kiss him properly. His breathing was uneven as she continued touching his chest and neck. Ayato eventually parted his lips and whispered something she was almost unable to hear.

"…Yui".

She held her breath for a moment. It might have been the only time he actually called her name. Her chest tightened but she quickly shook it off. Her face was as hot as ever but Yui felt oddly calm as she grabbed the collar of Ayatos jacket and pulled him up into a sudden kiss.

She felt Ayato inhale sharply. He was stubborn at first but eventually Ayato gave in as Yui used her tongue to gently part his lips. His arms twitched at his sides. Yui decided to give him use of his hands as she slid her fingers around one of his wrists and brought his hand to her face. Ayato understood the invitation and quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Their kissing became feverish as Ayato became more aggressive and it was harder to keep up with him. Yui however refused to lose control. They'd kissed plenty of times before, but she was certain that something about this was different.

At the same time, she was certain she never feel this difference again after tonight. She broke away, panting slightly. The thought of that broke her heart. She'd never get to see those expressions on his face or make him breathe her name softly. But she already knew what she was eventually going to have to do. If she prolonged this any longer she wouldn't be able to do it.

Using all of her self-control she sat up slowly using Ayatos chest for balance. His arms tried to pull her back but she held her hand up signaling for him to stop, which he hesitantly did with a familiar grimace. Yui had forgotten that she hadn't allowed him to speak to her yet.

"You…..can talk...if you want to" she said. Ayato stared up at her for a second.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden", he said in an unreadable tone.

Yui couldn't meet his eyes anymore. She took a few deep breaths before answering.

"It's not fair".

Ayato expression was dumbfounded.

"HAAH? Not fair for WHOM might I ask?"

Yui sniffed, "It's not fair for ME" Yui yelled turning her hands into fists.

"T-THE NERVE OF YOU!" he yelled back.

Yui fists began to shake. "It's not fair because I'll never get to be with you like this ever again". It'll all go back to the way it was after tonight".

Ayato was caught by surprise.

"She pounded her fists onto his chest fighting back tears. "I-I can't! Because I know! I know how you see me! I know how _everyone_  here sees me!"

Yui's words began to break. "But I've never minded because it was _you_."

"But, I've become selfish. I can't be satisfied with the way things are!

If this goes on like this ill-"

Ayato grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him.

Before she could say anything their lips met. Tears filled her eyes as she was almost swept away again.

They parted, and Ayato held her face close to his. .

"Are you saying that you aren't satisfied with me?"

Yui buried her face in his chest and shook her head.

"Ayato-kun, let go of me."

Ayato's grip tightened, but slowly he loosed it and eventually he let go.

They both rose, Yui with her back facing him.

"I actually have one more thing….that I have to ask of you tonight."

Ayato waited,with crossed arms.

Yui turned to face him, not bothering to hide her tears.

"Ayato-Kun will allow me to leave this house without being followed. And he will vow right now…that after tonight…"Yui choked out….."we will never meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments! =D


End file.
